The Clara Oswald Adventures/ Clara (Episode)
Script New Girl The camara pans around Bannerman Road. Clara: I am Clara Oswald and I live at 13 Bannerman Road. I used to travel with a man called The Doctor. Now that he's gone, I've got new friends. When I moved to Bannerman Road, I had no idea what happned over there. But now I know. The camara then goes to Luke in the attic. Luke: Hi Clyde! Still staying in your room? But it's her funeral today. Rani's moved away, The Brigadier has died as well, Maria is too buisy to come and The Doctor won't be able to come. Me and Sky will be the only people there...... Never mind. There's a knock on the door. Bye. Luke closes his phone and goes downstairs and opens the door and there's a lady. Lady: Hi, I'm Clara Oswald. Have I come to the right place? I'm Sky's new guardian. Luke stares at her in amazement and Sky comes down. Sky: Luke? Is this my guardian? Luke: Yes Sky. Pleased to meet you. I'm Luke Smith and this is Sky Smith. Clara and Luke shake hands. Luke: Right! I'll get us a nice cup of tea. Clara walks in and goes to the sitting room. Clara: 2 sugars and milk, please! Sky: Shall I help you un-pack? Clara: Yes please. Let's go to my room. Clara walks out and up the stairs. Luke: Don't! Clara walks up while Luke and Sky run after her. Clara walks into the attic. Sky: Who said you could come up here? Don't touch anything. Clara: Wow! I used to invesitagate aliens too. Oh, Doctor......... Luke: Sarah Jane used to travel with The Doctor too. Sky: We should be getting ready for her funeral. Luke: Clara, your room is across the hall, right at the end. Sky, get dressed. Go go go! All three run in thier diffrent directions. While Luke is getting ready, he gets a call from Maria. Luke: Hi Maria! Sorry you couldn't make it. What? I'll tell Sky. Bye! Luke gets ready. Luke: Good news! Maria is coming here for a holiday! Sky: Hooray! Luke: It's time to go. Sky, come on. Clara: Why are you in such a hurray? Luke: Me and Sky need to go to the will reading afterwards. The three go out. Clara and Luke get in the front of Clara's car, while Sky goes in the back. Sky: I've brought Sarah Jane's sonic lipstick! Clara: Why? Sky: She never left the house without it! The Funerals Clara, Luke, Sky, Jo, Santiago, Benton, Liz and Kate come to the joint-funeral. Vicar: We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Brigadier Alistar Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and Sarah Elizabeth Jane Smith. Kate asks Luke and Sky to come aside. Kate: Someone here is an alien. Sky: Who? Kate: I'm not sure who but I want you to find out. Luke: Okay. Meanwhile, Liz is giving the euolgy for the Brig. Suddenly, it gets chilly. Luke is just about to give the euolgy for Sarah Jane when the TARDIS starts landing, bumping on the diffrent walls on the church. Sky, using her mum's sonic lipstick closes every door and window. The TARDIS crashes on the floor, and out steps The Doctor and Clyde. The Doctor: I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS FUNERAL UNTILL I KNOW WHO THE GORTON IS! Clara: DOCTOR! The vicar starts morphing into Gorton. Luke and Sky go upstairs with Clara. Luke: If we swing on this rope up to the bell tower we would be able to freeze the church in a single moment, catch Gorton, then once we've got UNIT onto him, we un-freeze the church. Luke and Clara tie the rope to some wood near a ladder. Luke: I'll go first. Luke swings on the rope and lands perfectly. Clara goes next, with Sky on her shoulders. Luke: Up this ladder! Clara: Okay. The three climb up to the bell tower. Luke: I'll need the sonic lipstick Sky! Sky gives it to him and he points it to the exact center of the clock. Sky: That will freeze the church in a single moment. The Trio Save The Day Clara: What if Gorton has already escaped? Sky: Good piont. The three go back downstairs. Gorton has escaped. Luke: Oh no! They could be firing anything at us in thier cloud HQ! Clara: We'll have to stop them then. The three swing and climb back up. Luke: Gortons like to hit things at Level 5 planets (Only just figured out how to talk) like us. We'll need to build a lightning ray, fire it, and it will crash onto the roof of the church. Sky: How can we build one Luke? Luke: We'll have to take down the clock and find iron bolts, stain glass and my container of thunder storm. Clara: Where could we find iron bolts? Luke: My mum once told me that they can be found in the TARDIS. Clara: I'll go down and get them, you two do the rest. Luke: The sonic lipstick can de-assemble the clock in next to no time! Sky uses it and the lightning ray assembles itslef. Clara comes back up. Clara: I found two! Luke puts them in. Luke: We need to carry it onto the roof. Luke and Clara carry it onto the roof. Clara: 5...4...3...2...1...0! A large lightning bolt strikes the cloud HQ and it comes down and crashes. Gorton steps out. Gorton: Well Clara Oswald, you may have crashed and ruined our chance of escape from this stupid planet, but we can still kill you! Sky pionts the sonic lipstick at the lightning ray in the center of the clock. Time starts going again. Luke: Well done! The TARDIS lands and The Doctor and Clyde step out. The Doctor: Gorton! We meet again! Gorton: Doctor! We shall have a duel! Gorton and The Doctor take out swords and start fighting. Clara: DOCTOR! NO! Soon, The Doctor is right on the edge. Gorton: Say goodbye Doctor! Gorton chops The Doctor's left leg, then pushes him off! The Doctor: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Doctor falls and starts regenerating. Luke uses the sonic lipstick to turn back the clock, reversing time. It goes back to when The Doctor was still on the roof and Clara swaps the two fighters. Gorton: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gorton falls and dies! Clara, Luke, Sky and The Doctor: We did it! Saying Goodbye To The Doctor Clyde: Next time, let me be part of it! The Doctor: Well I'll be off then. Clara: Bye! Sky: Bye! Luke: Bye! The TARDIS disappears. Clara: That was great! Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald